darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal Time
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Shark Firestorm ---- 4.0.0 Edge of Iacon's Dome Shark is standing outside the Iacon Dome, pulling guard duty at the entry point. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 11. Goa's on his way back in after a day leafing through the old laboratories for materials. He hails Shark with both arms on the near side, a large canister clutched in his lifting arm on the other. "All's well?" Shark glances toward the canister and nods, "So quiet I could hear a turbo rat gnaw on metal." he replies. Goa sets the container down, leaning against it slightly. "If you go a bit further out, you can," he says, flipping it over in place and picking it back up. He heads inside the walls, ponderous as ever. Shark grins widely, showing off the sharp pointy teeth within his mouth. "Heh, good one." he remarks, "So what you got in the canister? Something interesting?" Goa turns about with some amount of surprise. "Oh. Funny you ask." He rotates the cylinder again in a mechanical motion. "Something I've been looking for a while... It's a peculiar energon isotope I wasn't able to synth up. Perfectly fine so long as it's agitated around, but once it gets stagnant ... it starts heating up. Ignites, actually." He holds up his associated hand, with some burn marks on it. Shark looks at the hand, then the canister, then at you. "You must have a plan to keep it moving then if you think your are taking that inside. I don't think anyone would take kindly to you blowing up anything." "It doesn't blow up.. at least not without pressure. I'll keep rotating it myself if I have to..." He trails off, and stops plaintively examining his fingers as Shark's meaning sinks in. "... but the concern is entirely righteous. Should I do this work out in the labs then? I can get my tools and be right out." Shark explains, "If it heats up, would it not be volatile enough to go boom?" then he pauses, "Hey if you want to work in the labs, feel free, just make sure you use the precautions the security mechs set up." Goa bows slightly. "Understood, but ... you probably won't be the last to ask me what's in the can." He smiles, and walks in to collect his equipment, cargo astern. A few minutes later the green mech emerges from the walls with his arms more full-- his other lifter is stretched out with various pods and cases of gear hooked over it. "Shouldn't take me more a solar cycle to learn what I need, since it's quiet, anyway. Either way, I'll report back in then." With a casual salute, he trods down into the darkness below. Shark looks over that entire mess, “Need help with that?" he asks before you are fully gone. Goa flashes a thumbs-up over his shoulder. "I'm good. Not like I would've been able to transform anyway...!" He punctuates with a chuckle. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 17. Shark shrugs, "Suit yourself." Goa's grumbling and cursing can be heard echoing a bit further off as he drops and reloads some of his goods. "Still good..." -- cut to dusty laboratories -- Goa sets down his entire loader-armful of cargo in one movement, struggling a bit to unhook a pod closer to his shoulder. Using the length of the now-free claw to flick power on, he starts unpacking his liquid scanner with a delicacy of admiration. The canister in his other claw receives a final, playful spin before coming to rest in a centrifuge-turned-agitator. He sobers afterward, and folds both claws back up with an exasperated hiss of a sigh. "Always prying..." A mere two or three rooms away were the distinct sounds of movement, every sound of metal debris and lab equipment hitting the floor echoing through the empty hallways. Whatever was rummaging around sounded like some sort of wild animal as data pads, scrap parts, and various other things were flung through the open door of the dark room and into the hall. Goa looks over his shoulder lazily as he starts hooking up the scanner to a nearby console. "Big turbo rat." Smiling to himself, he starts to wipe the dust from the large screen with his hand, then tires of the awkward screech-scratching sounds of his armor and just blasts it with a puff of air. Further machinery hums to life. While the console boots, he extracts a nondescript but, if the mech's expression is any indication, prized omnitool from his belongings. It fits into a slot on the canister, which resumes its spin cycle. One wouldn't exactly say turbo rat as the scavenging soon stopped and was replaced by heavy footsteps of what sounded like a larger being. Crimson eyes soon peeked around the corner to spot Goa as he went along setting up, a low growl of agitated vocals now heard. Seems this 'bot wasn't alone. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 14. Goa snorts amusedly to himself as a seat he brought unfolds with the shoonk-shoonk sound typically attributed to a transformation cog. "Chairtron?..." he says to himself, continuing to set up a couple more components to make the lab more comfortable as a living space. The data would take some time to go over. May as well be able to relax and enjoy the time away from the bustle. "Rrr... Autobot!!" Eyes flashed furiously at the sight of Goa's Autobot insignia, the creature finally stepping into view to reveal it was a female Decepticon, and a not so happy one either. Seemed to be a.. seeker of some sort maybe? The shadows made it too hard to tell, but what easily noticed were the illuminated cracks coursing about her frame, the dim light barely highlighting the myriad of dents, scuffs, and overall battle-like form. Optics narrowed as the femme hissed, soon breaking into a sprint towards him and his equipment, her lengthy spear-like knives extending from middle fingers, ready to slash. If she were to miss, she'd instead barrel through his assortment of tools and objects. Combat: Firestorm attacks Goa with Feral slash - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa had started logging the moment he heard his faction name hissed at him -- his eyes jerk over to the doorway. The data pad clatters out of his hands, and the mech backs away, hands held in front benignly. Unsure what else to do when she charges, he turns his shielded back to the charging femme, claws unfolding and snapping about in a fool's hope to knock her away -- from his work, if not himself. Combat: Goa attacks Firestorm with *flail* - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Firestorm snarled as their attacks collided with one another, causing damage to both of them. "Agh! Autobot scum, you hit me!" She'd go to pull her arm back, ready to deliver another blow, at least she was until the little setup of his eyes made her pause. "Hmmm..." Like a dumb beast lured with food the femme now totally ignored Goa, moving towards his things and beginning to dig through them with much vigor, all the while scratching at some weird band around her neck. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. Goa staggers backward, away from the Decepticon, arms still extended and smacking off the surfaces of the room. Panicked, he glances between her distraction, the canister, back at her rummaging again... He fails to repress a terrified shriek as he bolts out of his lab. "Not the open... can't go in the open..." he mumbles, desperately talking the fear down as he bolts between rooms in search of a secure hiding place. Firestorm didn't seem too interested in following him, at least not yet. At the moment she was too absorbed in finding something useful. A vicious grin soon laced its way across her face as she picked up a certain piece and pretty much screwed it into the small, crudely made device in her other hand. Firestorm then stood and went off to find that little guy. "Aaauuutobooot, come oouuut." Slouching figure shuffled from room to room to try and find him. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Goa had managed to pry a wall panel free with his claws and climb into the aero duct beneath the floor, replacing it behind him without too much warping. His fear of death is trumping any present claustrophobia for now, though that isn't preventing an occasional nervous click or clatter. Firestorm eventually entered the room Goa had holed up in, growling lowly as she went about tossing desks and equipment left and right, "Come out! I know you're here somewhere! I need energon, and I know you have some!" Hissing in frustration she'd pause to survey for anything out of the ordinary.... +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 11. But she didn't, huffing angrily as she sat upon a tossed desk, her expression sporting a grimace. "Erf... Never gonna get it off..." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 9. Goa listens in, still as he can be ... as the sound dies down he, ever so cautiously, starts trying to pull himself along the duct out of the room. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Armor-use Software and succeeds by 21! The total roll was 18. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Time Warp TP